dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frostline Bridge
Frostline Bridge is a frozen bridge that oversees a massive lake where the stars shine brightly against and give off a great light. Deep inside of the lower caves are where the dead are buried and rituals are said to take place. Ice Queen Yuga gets up from the lake and begins to walk out towards the land, the dark aura flares lightly around Yuga drying him slowly, as he reaches the land he looks around trying to work out where he was. Where has that damn old man sent me? A woman in a cloak stares down over him as he washes up on shore. She hears her dragon call for her as she observed the man. "Bring him to me." she says to her followers all in matching cloaks who leave her side and begin down the far side of the bridge. Yuga looks around to see only water and wilderness, Am I in an abandoned area of a dimension? Yuga thinks to himself as he begins to wander off to a random area, not even noticing the bridge... As Yuga wanders forward he can hear the bustle of a busy town not too far ahead in the woods surrounding the lake. As he continues on he could hear cracks in the woods surrounding him alerting him to a possible presence in the area. As he approached an intersection what he at first would have thought was a small bush begins moving towards him. "MOVE!" Yuga shouts as he kicks the bush out of his way as he continues to the town. I've got to find the users of these dragons soon or else I won't get more powerful. A small bear is kicked away it roars chasing after Yuga before its stopped by a strange man in a cloak. As Yuga would soon notice he is surrounded from all applicable sides by cultists wearing cloaks covering their eyes and hair mainly but not their mouths or noses. "Yuga Savot. We've been expecting you." one says from far behind him. Yuga stops and looks around, the dark aura begins to flare lightly, "Move." he states before looking in the direction of the town. The cultists keep Yuga surrounded and one walks forward revealing their face. It is a man with short blue hair and gold colored eyes and as deadpan a stare as Yuga could ever give. He seems to stare at him and he pulls out a small invitation. "The town up ahead has our Mistress waiting for you. You should go there if you wish to search for what you're looking for." he says holding out the letter. Yuga brings up his duel disk and summons 'Predaplant Dragostapelia', "So the town is where I'm going... You guys were of almost zero help, so stay here and rot." Yuga says this cold-heartily before climbing atop his monster. The monster then begins to fly away from the cultists towards the town. He looks at his extra deck, Where is your friend? He asks the dragons. As Yuga flies over the town Dragostapelia begins howling in pain and is sent back into the Extra Deck as a wave of blue energy holds Yuga in place as he is dragged forward by another person in a cloak with an outstretched slender hand keeping him roughly twelve feet above the ground the magic keeping him restrained. "It seems you're disobeying the laws of Majestica. It seems you lack the keystone that grants you entry." they state, their voice deep and strangely calming. Yuga irises begin to glow purple, "Stop stopping me you goddamn freaks!" Yuga says struggling against the magic, "I'm getting madder and madder, I'll kill everyone! I'll slaughter everyone! You'll all be glassed and turned into the ash that I'll walk all over!" The dark aura begins to flare violently and has two green lights appear above Yuga's head. 'Starving Venom Fusion Dragon' is howling extremely loudly seemingly replicating the anger of its user while the other dragons can be heard cowering away from this rage. There is clapping coming from behind the magician as he holds Yuga. "Well, it seems our childish friend has arrived. I can't believe he's truly a Dimension Dragon wielder, especially of one so powerful..." they state looking up to Yuga and watches as they struggle. "So, you're stuck in the air aren't you simply because you're not wearing the charm of Majestica. Well, maybe you'll think about it over a cup of tea and crumpets?" the person asks. Yuga continues to struggle but looks for the voice and doesn't continue to spout murderous threats, 'Starving Venom Fusion Dragon' begins to calm down as well. "Good boy, you'll listen to reason and food." they say as they remove their hood. It is a young woman roughly two years older than Yuga with blonde hair that is tucked into the cloak at the back and two red tips in the front and she smiles. "Well, you have Earthbound Immortal Dark Synchro Dragon and from the looks of it other Dimensional Dragons." she states looking up to him. the two dragons Dark Synchro ad Ritual communicate with one another as the rage is slowly quelled. "So, please come with me to my castle." she states looking up to him. His irises turn from a purple glow to a black glow and the aura subsides, "Hmph, fine, just give me food, I'm starving." Yuga replies still having some obvious hatred towards this whole situation. The magician keeps Yuga suspended in the air for as long as their travel and eventually the group gets reacquainted with gravity as they enter the castle with Yuga being set down next to the woman. The magician vanishes leaving the two alone in the main hall. "Well, welcome to the Majestica Castle." she states as they wander forward into a majestic hall. "That's a thought, who are you?" Yuga says realizing he has no idea who the woman is, Why does she trust me to be this close to her without any kind of guard though?' ''Yuga thinks over the situation a little. "My name? Well, why not bring a girl to dinner first before asking her such a thing." she states walking ahead of him with a superiority about her that rivaled Yuga's own. Even though she was alone there was this air about her that just dominated those around her and attacking her would seem very unwise. As she got to the other end a staircase began magically moving and rearranging itself to meet her needs. "Well, come on then, the tea and crumpets will get cold." she says walking up. Yuga looks confused for a second, '''How am I supposed to get you dinner, you are feeding me? He carried on following her up the stairs, Why is she so up in herself, how arrogant. The cultist leader keeps walking until they enter a room that has hot tea and crumpets sitting next to them on a plate with toffee in the center. "Please do join me. It gets rather boring up here on these lofty heights." she says looking at the window and sits down in the nice chair. Yuga picks up some toffee and then smells it, "Why are you wearing a hood? Seems like it is just annoying." Yuga says before eating the toffee and then moving to sit on a nearby seat. She takes a sip of her tea and looks at him before lowering her hood again. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but the snow on your shoulder was increasing as you were being held. This place gets very cold as we have year long snow drifts and the only thing that remains constant is the lake." "I still don't get why you guys would be scared of the cold..." Yuga trails off, "By the way, 'Earthbound Immortal Dark Synchro' won't join you." Yuga says before looking at the woman with a stare as cold as the dimension's weather. She looks over to Yuga and giggles a little. "Who says I want to combine with him anyways? I'm far superior to such a weakling who was captured. All I wish to do is rule over this entire kingdom as I have under my thumb waiting on me hand and foot." she says pridefully with a smile as she closes her eyes in a blissful daydream. Yuga lies in the seat he is in, "I don't know why you wouldn't want to become stronger, but I don't care that much." Yuga says before picking up another piece of toffee, "Though I am interested why I was brought here, mind explaining?" She looks out the window and puts her hand under her chin and simply remains quiet for a moment. "Well, as for becoming stronger you must simply think it and you will become it. I'm perfect so there's no reason to train or practice after all." she states before looking back to him. "As for why you were brought here, you have the Dimension Dragons and seem interested in them just as I am. We have the same goals you see?" she says taking a sip of her tea. "And that is?" Yuga replies. You are far from perfect, the arrogance is unreal. She giggles to herself and sets her tea cup down. "We're aiming to become one with the most powerful source imaginable." she says. Yuga thinks for a second, "I don't know what you are talking about, but the way you make it sounds is really weird." Yuga says while looking at the woman with a creeped out look. "You don't know? I guess that'll protect your naive innocence then. For now, I have a favor to ask of you that will benefit the both of us and allow you to achieve your goals." she says taking another sip of her tea. Yuga sits properly in the chair and looks up, before arching forward and looking at this woman, "While I do want to reach my goals, I don't want to be benefiting someone else." He says before looking off in another direction. "We all need someone, and you definitely need help if you don't want to simply become someone else's puppet they decide to control." she says adamantly. The way she delivered the quote sounded like she knew what she had been talking about. "After having so many years with the Fusion Dimension assisting us I've learned some things. Interesting things..." Yuga stands up and looks down on the woman, "You won't tell me your name, your freak show strung me up, you insult my intelligence and now you are hiding information from me." He then throws the toffee piece he's had in his hand into the air, "Why should I follow you?" Yuga then catches the toffee in his mouth and begins to eat it. She stands up and shakes her head. "I assumed you already knew my name given your uncle speaks of me in high regards and so does The Professor. I'm the woman who killed the United Dimensions Leaders back in Age 236. I know I may not look much older than you but if you stuck your nose any higher you'd drown from the snowfall." she explains looking at Yuga. "I know many things you do not and it'd be beneficial if you joined us in hunting down the Dimension Dragons. We have intelligence that there are strong duelists, far stronger than you alone can handle and before you snark back one of them is hunting you down right now but seems to be about as consistent with his locations as he is with grammatically saying 'all'." she states. "Don't you dare talk of that waste of space!" Yuga shouts before composing himself, "I need a reason to work with you, I'm better than any duelist I will ever meet so I have nothing to worry about there, but..." Yuga says before walking forwards and staring her dead in the face. "Like I've said before. Why. Should. I. Follow. You." Yuga says expecting a form of compensation or a sign of trust for the work he intends to do regardless of what he's given. She simply smiles and stands looking him dead in the eye. The staring contest lasts for a little while before she finally speaks up. "You're not intimidating. Besides, if you truly want acknowledgement of how we will help you in terms of compensation we can feed you, house you, and keep you well kept as well as develop cards for your Deck with no fee of course. As for trust, well, we are sided with your home dimension I don't see why we shouldn't trust one another after all." she mentions. "You just don't know how scary I can be, but there is one thing we need to clarify, don't associate me with a dimension." Yuga says before sitting down again, "If there is no further problems I will accept the deal." She nods and smiles before turning keeping her outfit under the cloak hidden as she lays down a PDA device that extends a glass screen and then extends a small hologram into the air which irritates Starving Venom to cause Yuga to pay attention. "This is Kalin Weiss." she states. The image shown in the screen is a man in red and white having a fun entertainment show in an unknown location and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can be seen. "He is from the Pendulum Dimension." she explains. Soon the image changes to a futuristic setting with someone on skates quickly accelerating around the town. "This is Lance Marshall. He is the owner of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon." she explains as the boy summons out the massive dragon using what seems like toys as monsters. Yuga looks at the hologram of Lance, "He isn't the current owner of 'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon'." Yuga speaks without thinking and when the woman looks at Yuga his irises have changed from the black glow to a green glow. She looks over and sees the Deck Holster around Yuga's waist glowing multiple colors and chuckles to herself. "Well, I can see you have the card but you cannot see it now can you?" she asks him looking him in the eye after she retrieves the PDA. "I'm simply showing you the owners of the known Dimension Dragons." she mentions. "My first target should be Kalin then." Yuga says before turning to the woman, "'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon' doesn't want to be with Lance yet." He then turns and takes another piece of toffee before beginning to eat it, "So, when do I start?" "Whenever you wish." she states drinking the last of her tea. "I will be awaiting your return. My magician can take you to the teleporters so you can travel to the Pendulum Dimension with ease. I must warn you though he does have a bodyguard by this point, a woman named Carly Spencer. If I recall she graduated with you and chose to spend her time in the Pendulum Dimension catching United Dimension Duelists... although she now belongs to that faction it seems from the looks of things." she mentions. Category:Rp Areas Category:Places